Conventional compositions for aerosol include those which form stable-type foams, fast-disintegrating-type foams, spray-type foams and the like according to the combinations of a stock solution and a propellant. The stable-type foams are constituted by an O/W type emulsion, comprising two phases of an inner phase comprising an oily phase in which a propellant is dissolved, and an aqueous phase having poor compatibility with the propellant. The composition for the foamable aerosol of an O/W emulsion includes cosmetics for cleansing. However, since the cosmetics have low detergency, they have been inappropriate for cleaning oily make-ups. In order to remove oily make-ups, an oily component is most effective, and it is most preferable to obtain a stable-type foam from stock solutions of an oily component and a propellant. However, since the oily component itself is not foamable, it has been difficult to obtain a stable-type foam.